A Family Secret
by Cicada
Summary: Koenma asks Yusuke to look after his little sister when someone tries to kill her. Why would they want a young girl like her and what is Koenma's family's secret? YYHInuyasha crossover. :D
1. Chapter 1: In which the story starts

This will be my first FF.N story. Wish me luck  
  
Disclamer: I only owe Mariko. Well I don't really own her either since I'm a minor and apparently minors can't own property. We're all slaves I tell you. SLAVES. chanting I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. . .  
  
Chapter 1: In which the story begins  
  
"Stay in here," shouted Koenma over the piles of papers on his desk.  
  
"But big brother," whined the little girl as she slowly withdrew her hand from the doorknob, "I'm bored. REALLY bored."  
  
Koenma looked hurt. "Mariko, you really think I'm boring?" He then proceeded to put on a super pathetic face, complete with watery eyes and a pout.  
  
Mariko sweatdropped. "Yes."  
  
Koenma gave up the cute act. "Umm. here. Have some candy." He then took out said candy from his desk drawer. Not just a little bit of candy too, I mean the entire drawer was filled. However Koenma would soon learn the hard way that bribing an already hyper child with sugar is destined to blow up in your face.  
  
Two Hours Later.  
  
"Look Koenma!" Mariko screamed as she launched herself off of a wall. "I can FLY!!!!!!" She had been bouncing off the walls quite literally since he gave her candy. It happened to be at that moment that Botan appeared.  
  
"It's about time Botan," Koenma shouted over the noise.  
  
"What did you want?" She asked innocently. She obviously hadn't noticed the hyper child gnawing on her leg. "Is it another mission for Yusuke?"  
  
"Umm, actually it has more to do with the kid trying to eat you." Koenma sweatdropped.  
  
Botan looked surprised and tried to pull Mariko off of her. After five minutes of struggling Mariko was finally staved off thanks to Botan's oar. "What's wrong with her!?" Botan cried.  
  
"So many things," Koenma muttered to himself. To Botan, however, he said, "She's my little sister Mariko."  
  
Botan, thinking him finished interrupted. "Ooh. I get it."  
  
Koenma glared at the deity. She must be getting it from Yusuke. "I wasn't finished," he said huffily. " Someone tried to kill her. We don't know who, we don't know why and she keeps trying to wander off. Somehow she manages to sneak away from the ogres. Father said if anything happens to her." Koenma left the sentence hanging and gulped.  
  
Botan was getting confused now. "He wants YOU to protect HER?!"  
  
Koenma ignored the jab to his ego. "I brought you here to take care of her. Please Botan?" He then pulled out the sad face. Botan kept her will strong only because of the bite marks on her leg.  
  
Botan was worried about the obviously insane child. Koenma obviously couldn't handle her and Botan was too scared of what the kid could do. Suddenly an idea formed in her head. "Maybe we should ask Yusuke to watch her." She said. She grinned but looked worried in case Koenma ignored her idea.  
  
Koenma thought about it. Meanwhile Mariko had gotten bored of trying to get past the oar to eat Botan. While the two deities conversed Mariko had completely chewed up Koenma's papers and fell asleep on their remains. Koenma had unfortunately just noticed this  
  
"Please take her now," he said almost in tears. Botan nodded, picked up Mariko, and got on the broom. With that all done the death deity and the girl whose hyperness had just started to fade left. As they were leaving George the ogre came rushing in.  
  
"Koenma, are you all right?" he cried. "I heard strange noises coming from inside the room.  
  
Koenma, now ready to have a full-blown temper tantrum bopped the ogre upside the head. 


	2. Chapter 2: In which Mariko's character i...

A/N: SOO sorry that I didn't update (?) sooner. I was busy being a flake. Finally here is the next chapter. Also, I'm a newbie on ff.n. I accept flames but please be kind to me. Also Mariko will not be a Mary Sue. I my opinion that was obvious in the first chapter. There will be no Kurama/Mariko, Yusuke/Mariko, Hiei/Mariko (cringe), or any other canon character/Mariko.  
  
"blahblah" is speaking. 'blahblah' is thinking. [blahblah] is telepathy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did this wouldn't be fanfic now would it. I hate telling myself that.  
  
THE REAL STORY  
  
Chapter 2: In Which Mariko's Character is Revealed  
  
Mariko had awoken awhile back and eventually managed to persuade Botan that her madness was merely sugar induced. She had a little trouble keeping her balance on the flying oar but the rest of the ride to the human world and Yusuke's house was basically uneventful.  
  
During the silence Botan took the opportunity to actually look at Mariko. Despite Koenma's claim of her being his sister Botan had some doubts. There was absolutely no resemblence between the two. Mariko had silvery-white hair pulled messily into two braids. She had golden-yellow eyes that sort of resembled Kurama's in his demon form. Her skin was extremely pale. Her ears had a very slight point on the ends. Botan thought that she saw faint red marks on her face and wrists but the more she stared at them the more they faded. It took her awhile to realize that Koenma's little sister looked more like a demon than, whatever Koenma was. Botan shrugged. 'She probably takes after her mother,' she thought.  
  
(A/N: sound familiar?? Huh, anyone? I'll give an imaginary cookie to the first one who figures it out)  
  
"You should really get a human form," Botan advised. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb in the human world."  
  
Mariko tugged on a braid. "I suppose you're right. What should I look like? I don't know a thing about humans."  
  
Botan grinned. "As soon as we get to Yusuke's house I'll call over my friend Rei. She's the authority on human diguises." Both girls started giggling.  
  
AT YUSUKE'S HOUSE  
  
"You want me to WHAT!!!!!!!!" Yusuke bellowed. Botan and Mariko winced. "I'm a Spirit Detective, not a babysitter!!"  
  
Mariko looked hurt. "Geez, no need to be so enthusiastic. I'm older than you are. Show respect to your elders." She gave him a death glare  
  
"If you were human you'd be about 11 years old," Yusuke countered.  
  
"I'd be about your age (maybe a little younger), thank you very much!" she answered back with an accompanying raspberry.  
  
Botan decided to break it up. "Think of it as another case Yusuke. Someone is trying to kill her. It is your job as Spirit Detective to protect her and if possible find the would be assassin."  
  
"So why doesn't Koenma watch her," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you trust Koenma to watch her? When he asked me for help he had just given her a drawer full of candy," she shot back.  
  
"And why couldn't you watch her?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm far too busy," she answered.  
  
"Then why is it you have so much time to hang out with us?"  
  
"You don't understand. It's our busy season now. There aren't any ferry girls to spare."  
  
"Well, where will I keep her." Yusuke shouted. "My mother may come home drunk every night but she's bound to notice some weird little white- haired girl sitting in our kitchen."  
  
Botan sighed. "One of my friends is going to give her a human form and she can stay with Kuwabara. His parents are rarely home."  
  
Meanwhile Mariko and her tiny attention span had decided to take a walk. Since she was in her true form only humans with really high spirit awareness, or demons could see her. Unfortunately there were more demons around than Mariko had figured on.  
  
"Hello little girl," came a sickeningly smooth voice from an alley. Mariko may have been sheltered for most of her life but she knew enough to stay away from people in alleys who could see her. The voice started talking again. "Come play with us. We have candy."  
  
"How stupid do you think I am?" she shouted back. "I'm not a child. And I would definitely not take YOUR candy.  
  
"So be it," the voice said again. "If you won't come to us, we'll go to you."  
  
"That was cheesy," Mariko replied.  
  
A dark form, obviously the owner of the voice stepped out of the alley. He was actually quite ridiculous looking. He had long blonde hair tied up into to three ponytails. He was wearing a long violet coat and as far as she could tell a purple dress underneath.  
  
"This is so demeaning," Mariko said trying to egg him on. "I get attacked and I can't tell which bathroom my attacker uses. Joy. I am Mariko. Hunted by crossdressers everywhere."  
  
Her attacker was now infuriated. "I will show you not to mess with me!" He took a giant sword from out of nowhere and began chasing her.  
  
'Smooth move,' Mariko thought while running away from her attacker. 'I really have to watch my big mouth.'  
  
Suddenly she ran smack dab into a guy. He had spiky black hair and red eyes. He was about her height and carried a katana with him.  
  
'Is he trying to kill me too?' Mariko questioned herself.  
  
The black-haired man spoke. "I hate demons that benefit by killing those weaker than them." Before the weird purple man could speak he was chopped in half by the katana.  
  
Mariko's eyes got huge. "Woah."  
  
With that done the black-haired man walked off.  
  
A/N: sorry if Hiei is OOC (out of character). I promise I'll get him back to normal soon and I swear no angsty "Why did I act like that" chapter. Those are REALLY annoying. Kinda like me! See ya later! Love muchly. 


	3. Chapter 3: In which there is a confronta...

A/N: Here I come with another installment of "Koenma's Family Secret." It's been awhile since I wrote the last chapter. Sorry to my adoring fan. Just kidding. BTW Janice, congrats! You got the imaginary cookie. Imagine how good it tastes. As a side note here's a bit of irony. In old WI where I happen to live they are shooting off fireworks to commemorate the COLUMBIA. Does anyone else get the irony in that? Ok, enough chit chat. Here's the fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Rei and Mariko, unless someone is willing to pay for them.  
  
Chapter the 3rd: In which there is a confrontation  
  
Mariko looked down at her brand-new human body. Her silver braids were now black, her golden eyes green, and her skin had a much healthier glow.  
  
"I've outdone myself," cried Rei triumphantly.  
  
Yusuke looked her over. "I don't see much of a difference. All you did was change her hair and eyes."  
  
Rei grinned. "I made her skin less pale too! Now I must be off." With that said and done she exited the house and ran off.  
  
"Who was that Botan," Yusuke asked.  
  
"That was Rei. She's a retired Spirit Detective," she answered. "Now she does odd jobs for Koenma."  
  
Yusuke nodded in understanding. "So when are the guy's coming over?"  
  
"Any minute now," she grinned.  
  
5 MINUTES LATER  
  
Kurama entered t he room followed by an excited Kuwabara.  
  
"Where's the shrimp?" asked Kuwabara looking around. "He was probably afraid of my awesomeness!"  
  
"I'm standing right behind you," Hiei answered, finally having decided to make his presence known.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Yusuke asked angrily.  
  
"Calm down Spirit Detective," Hiei answered coolly. "I just came in." The guys all sat down.  
  
"So," Kurama began, "where is this girl you were telling us about."  
  
The sound of a flushing toilet could be heard followed soon after by the sound of running water. Mariko, just out of the bathroom walked into the room full of boys. She looked them all over, trying to guess which one was the moron, the fox, and the attitude problem. She did a barely noticeable double take when she saw Hiei. Hiei, of course being Hiei did notice.  
  
"What are you gaping at human?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I was staring at you!!" She stuck out her tounge. "Oh and FYI I'm not human." To herself she thought 'This is the guy that saved me? Woe is me.'  
  
"You're the weakling from before?!" Hiei cried.  
  
'Did I say that out loud?' she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard Hiei's voice in her brain. [No moron. I'm telepathic.]  
  
During their verbal/mental fight Kurama asked, "That is Koenma's sister?"  
  
Botan nodded. "His youngest sister."  
  
Kuwabara who was watching the fight asked incredulously, "He has more?!"  
  
"Yup," Botan answered. "Six more."  
  
Kuwabara slightly resembled a fish the way his chin nearly hit the floor. However Botan wasn't finished yet.  
  
"He also has eight other brothers."  
  
Kuwabara could be seen counting on his fingers. Eventually he gave up and simply said, "That's a lot of siblings. I have to give the toddler credit. I can barely handle Shizuru."  
  
Meanwhile across the room Mariko refused to acknowledge Hiei's exsistance. Yusuke tried to play peacemaker by starting the formal introductions. "You seem to have already met Hiei, Mariko."  
  
"Hiei who?" she said haughtily.  
  
"Umm, right. This is Kurama. Kurama, this is Mariko." The two shook hands. "Mariko, Kuwabara. Kuwabara, Mariko." They shook hands as well.  
  
"So, what is this new case Yusuke," asked Kurama.  
  
"Ok, here's the short version. This kid is Koenma's little sister." Yusuke explained. "Apparently she was nearly killed and since Koenma's too busy to watch her he dumped the job on us."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Speak for yourself Spirit Detective. You're on your own on this case. Have fun with the brat." Then Hiei stood up and walked off.  
  
Mariko growled softly at his receding figure. 'I can't STAND him,' she thought. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kurama smiling at her.  
  
"Relax little one. Hiei's like that to everyone," he explained.  
  
She calmed down visibly until the words actually registered to her.  
  
"I AM NOT LITTLE!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: so how was that? Good? Not so good? Tell me. 


	4. In which we meet Anela

****

Cicada: I'm Baaaaack. I have finally updated. I had a horrible case of writers' block. Luckily I hired a minion to help me with that problem. His name is Minion. [a small… thing comes out of the shadows. It has the body of a cat with a unicorn horn and huge teeth. He also seems to have bat wings coming out of his back and chicken legs instead of hind legs.]

****

Minion: [stands upright and speaks in English accent] Allo chaps. My name is Minion. I work like a muse but for no money and little food. When my master here had made me she was having some troubles with her story. I suggested that with a new persona she would better able to bring out the potential of her story--

****

Cicada: which in normal people speech means add a character!

****

Minion: -_-' Indeed.

****

Cicada: So lets see if Minion was right shall we? 

****

Koenma's Family Secret: Meet Anela

Anela Ishizaki sat in a chair near the window of their flat. It was another dreary rainy English day. Anela had always hated living in Europe. It seemed too, I don't know, restricted. She missed her New Zealand home. It was nearly always nice and sunny out. It was easy to forget the blazing hot days when you got stuck in rain a lot. 

"Honey," said Auntie M, "why don't you go out and do something instead of moping by that window all day." Auntie M really worried about Anela. She was far to serious for a child her age. It wasn't normal. It was probably due to all of the moving that her mother was forced to do. But then again their family wasn't normal either.

Anela and her mother Manami were actually from a very long line of dog demons. They were possibly the only two left in the human world. Hundreds of years ago King Yamma decided to move all of the demons living on Earth to a new world created for the demons called Makai. Auntie M was actually a Sorceress that had helped Manami's father elude capture using a spell that made him appear human. Since the Spirit World organization was sure it had gotten all of the demons they didn't bother looking for demons still left in the world but instead for demons trying to get back to the human world using portals. Although they looked human thanks to Auntie M, no one in their "family" aged like humans and they were forced to move around a lot. 

There was actually more on Anela's mind than moving that day however. Anela, unlike her mother, was actually half-human. Anela was extremely insecure about this and as a result often pushed her mother away. She felt that her mother only pretended to like her out of pity. It didn't help any that her mother had noble blood in her unlike her common illegitimate daughter. It also didn't help that her mother seemed to be so perfect and graceful and beautiful. Anela related a bit better to Auntie M but still kept her distance so as not to be hurt later on. Anela kept up a stone mask so as to appear as if nothing bothered her but early on she had decided that she would win the Dark Tournament and become a full demon She had started training since she was 24 years old which for a demon is very young. She was now 56 and felt that she would be able to participate in a few years assuming she wasn't caught training. 

"Anela, did you hear me?" asked Auntie M. "You know your mother is planning on moving again soon. Why don't you do something while you still can?"

Anela turned her head slightly as she registered this new information. "Oh really? Where will we be going this time?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"I thought your mother had told you," Auntie M said. We're moving back to Japan, where your mother was born."

Anela fingered her locket and said more to herself than anyone else, "Great. Let's hope this place will be better than the last one."

****

In Japan

Kagome sighed. This was the first weekend she had gotten off of Jewel Shard hunting is at least three months. Shard hunting was hard work but seeing as it was her fault she did have an obligation. Besides, it let her spend time with Inuyasha. She blushed and tried to not think about him but it was hard. I mean, sometimes he was such a jerk but then at other times—

Suddenly Kagome's thought was forcibly interrupted. She could feel a jewel shard very close. She turned her head a bunch of kids about her age across the street. It was definitely with one of them. Oddly enough she couldn't pinpoint its location. 'I suppose I should just ask them. I'll look like a nut for sure, but still.' She looked at each one trying to figure out which one had it. The greasy boy seemed sort of strange. So did the red haired one, and the black haired short one, and the tall ugly one; as did the blue haired girl and the black haired girl. Their entire group felt wrong. Her priestess powers were definitely telling her something was off and she could still feel the Jewel Shard as strongly as ever. She looked intently at the black haired girl again. She really reminded her of someone.

For only an instant where the black haired girl once stood was Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped. This was bigger than a Jewel Shard she had to tell Inuyasha. She took off at top speed in the direction of the shrine and ultimately the well.

****


End file.
